1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer element chip having a substrate in which a plurality of openings are provided in an array pattern and an ultrasonic transducer element provided in each of the openings, a probe head that uses the ultrasonic transducer element chip, a probe that uses the probe head, and an electronic instrument and an ultrasonic diagnostic device that use the probe.
2. Related Art
An ultrasonic transducer element provided in an opening has a vibrating film. In a case where an array of such an ultrasonic transducer element is constructed, a substrate is formed to be thin compared to a case where an array of a bulk-type ultrasonic transducer element is constructed. When the substrate is thin, the strength of the substrate is deteriorated compared to a case where an array of a bulk-type ultrasonic transducer element is constructed.